Renegade
by oOItaOo
Summary: [Este relato es parte del Amigo Invisible del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"] Con mucho cariño, para Kata.Ce ¡Feliz Navidad!


**Advertencia**: tanto los personajes como las situaciones son propiedad intelectual de George R.R. Martin.

Regalo de Navidad para . Espero que sea de tu agrado y pueda estar a la altura de tus expectativas, de lo contrario, lamento las molestias. **¡Felices fiestas!**

**Renegade**

**1.- I caught myself**

Apretó el pergamino entre sus puños sintiendo cómo las uñas penetraban en su piel, pero sin ser capaz de percibir el dolor. Su cabeza latía, desolada, arrasada por la traición, blanca y desierta. No podía ser, no lo podía creer. Y quería gritar, desgarrarse el alma y llorar, llorar y llorar, hasta morir, hasta que no quedase nada dentro de él, vaciado y triste, sin nada que temer, sin nada que sentir. Todas las esperanzas rotas, sus recuerdos borrados, mojados por las lágrimas que, furiosas y llenas de vergüenza escapaban de sus ojos claros, la ira batiendo en su corazón marchitado, abandonado, sangre escapando de entre sus labios partidos, como suspiros lastimeros de un amor perdido.

Y esa noche rompió todos los juramentos sagrados; el dolor nublando su mente, haciéndolo enloquecer y, por unos instantes no sintió nada, ni sus manos cálidas sobre su rostro, su boca lamiendo sus heridas, ni su sonrisa tímida alentándolo, tratando en vano de consolarle, de mitigar aquella rabia que palpitaba en su interior, queriendo salir, escapar de su cárcel de honor y lealtad, arañar su piel hasta el suplicio, hasta perder la conciencia, hasta dejar de ser él.

Pero olvidó su nombre y su rabia y se meció entre sus menudos pechos, en la placidez de sus ojos castaños llenos de promesas y dulzura, calmando su sed, sus ansias de venganza. Por una noche fue otro hombre, otra persona diferente, alguien sin corona, sin nada más que el deseo corroyéndole las venas, palpitando en sus ojos oscuros de odio y rabia, de lujuria perdida. Y besó su piel, cada centímetro de ella, con desesperación, con ahínco, con el temor de despertar y volver a sentir esa opresión en el pecho, esa ira que rozaba con la locura. Quería seguir ahí, entre sus brazos, saborear sus sueños, besarle la boca, aunque le recordara otros labios prohibidos, locura adolescente, sentirla muy adentro, hasta fundirse y dejar de ser dos, hasta dejar de ser...

Ella era hermosa, no lo podía negar, con sus rizos de chocolate y sus labios de miel, pero aún así sus besos le recordaban a otros labios, furtivos e indómitos, que le habían traicionado tras dulces promesas que jamás volvería a creer, arrebatándole todo lo que le era querido. Y aquello era la peor de todas las sensaciones, saberse herido y vulnerable, consciente de su propia debilidad, de sus errores; y dolía, dolía hasta la extenuación, hasta la demencia que le envolvía y le sumía en un horrible letargo de furia, ira y odio. Y dejó de creer; no podían existir dioses tan crueles, tan sádicos como para torturar a alguien del modo en que lo estaban haciendo con él, en la manera en la que, con una sonrisa burlona, habían despedazado todos sus sueños, añicado sus esperanzas, arrebatado su familia, destruido su hogar; rey sin Norte, sin gloria ni perdón, sin casa ni hermanos, sin expectativas, sólo devastación en el lugar donde alguna vez latió un corazón.

Y, poco a poco, la culpa fue penetrando en su interior; él les había matado, su orgullo, su terquedad, al creer que Theon era diferente, que era su amigo, medio hermano casi, por haberle dado la responsabilidad a alguien tan voluble, tan impredecible, tan arrogante...

Los veía entre sueños, sus ojos le buscaban, sonreían, vacíos, muertos, le contaban viejos relatos de terror, con la voz queda, apagada, un susurro en la oscuridad, sus hermanos pequeños, a los que debería haber protegido, de los que habría de haber cuidado, muertos, muertos y sin enterrar, colgando sus cabezas en picas, con el rostro manchado de brea, calaveras macabras y alimento de los cuervos.

Y sólo entre sus brazos encontraba un poco de paz, el descanso que la noche le negaba, le liberaba del tormento de pensar, apartaba el recuerdo, acallaba las dulces risas llenas de inocencia rota de Rickon y Bran.

Jeyne siempre le trataba con amor y gentileza, pese a que sabía que no la amaba; lo podía ver en su rostro taciturno, en la seriedad de su mirar, en ese tono melancólico y lúgubre que empleaba. Y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, ella no podía llenar el vacío que otro había dejado. Sus ojos castaños llenos de luz eran preciosos, pero él ansiaba otro par de pupilas, negras, brillantes, incandescentes, que le mirasen con esa mezcla indefinible de sentimientos, que le hacían enloquecer, perder el dominio sobre sí mismo, sobre cualquier cosa. Su mayor pecado, su pesadilla perpetua, era haberle amado, haberse entregado a él, poseedor de su alma, conocedor de su ser. Sólo con esa sonrisa de medio lado, tan llena de arrogancia y soberbia, le hacía estremecer, sentirse pequeño e indefenso, de una manera que Jeyne no lograba. Borraba todo cuando conocía, envenenando su mente con su mirar, dejándolo a su merced. Y no le había importado, pues en él había hallado la felicidad que ahora suplicaba entre susurros secretos, murmullos que sólo la noche podía escuchar. Y sus labios se perdían entre otros, pero en su interior sólo quería sentir a Theon, su risa maliciosa y divertida, sus ojos llenos de un brillo indescifrable, medio amor y lujuria, peligrosos, oscuros, deseo de devorarle la piel, de penetrar hasta su alma, hacerle gritar de placer.

Y ya no dormir, porque al cerrar los ojos sólo veía su sonrisa, su rostro y el lejano sonido, perdido casi en el olvido, de los nombres de aquellos que, por su traición, jamás volvería a ver. Y la culpa se mezclaba con la ira, con el odio y el extraño amor que sentía, que le hacía querer perder la consciencia, abandonarse para siempre, dejar todo atrás y regresar a su lado, al único lugar en el que se sentía seguro, feliz. Y esos pensamientos vagaban por su mente, torturándole, puñales retorciéndose en sus entrañas, frío corriendo sobre su piel perlada de sudor. Y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no podía perdonarle, de que era el Rey en el Norte y él un rehén traidor al que debía matar, aunque aquello doliese más que su propia muerte, más que todo, pues él se había hecho con su vida y, sin él, ya no le quedaba nada.

**2.- Renegade**

Había crecido entre esos árboles rojos, entre peleas y bromas, risas y alegrías. Ahí estaba su corazón, en esa tierra fría e inhóspita, en el latir de las aguas de los estanques, en las paredes derruidas que le habían acogido, protegido. Era un Stark, siempre lo había sido, pero había tenido que arrebatarles las tierras, el castillo, su hogar ancestral para entenderlo.

No debería estar sentado en el trono de Eddard Stark, no tendría que haber mancillado su nombre, sus posesiones, su árbol corazón. No tenía derecho ni honra, pero, aún así Invernalia le pertenecía, tomada por la fuerza, señor de todo lo que nunca ambicionó, de todo lo que nunca quiso.

No era más que un desconocido para sí mismo, sentado en el lugar de más honor cuando a él ya no le quedaba de eso. Su sitio estaba bajo el estrado, con los vivanderos y criados, junto a Jon, Jory, Hodor..., entrenando o de caza con Robb, molestando, divertido, a Sansa, con quien debería haberse desposado, persiguiendo a Arya o jugando con Bran y Rickon, su familia… Pero no era más que un huérfano, terriblemente avergonzado por su vileza, por su estúpida hosquedad, orgullo destruido que lo envió a derruir el honor de quienes había llamado "_su_ _gente_".

Renegó de quien era para volverse alguien a quien no podía reconocer. Su reflejo se disolvía, borroso, distorsionado, tan distinto de quien creía ser... Había tomado la ciudad por la fuerza, apresado a sus habitantes, a aquellos que le habían visto forjarse, volverse un adulto, para demostrar que era duro y fuerte, un verdadero hombre de hierro. Pero no era más que un crío jugando a las batallas, a ser mayor, que no entendía la realidad, que no conocía su lugar en el mundo, su propia posición.

Tratando de dormir, de escapar de sus miedos y temores, supo que había nacido con el apellido equivocado; nunca sería un Greyjoy y no había querido serlo. Pero tampoco era un Stark y jamás lo podría ser, por mucho que poseyera sus tierras y títulos, durmiese en su cama y le llamaran "_Señor_". Había renunciado a ambas al decantarse por una, al dejarse llevar por el orgullo herido del kraken que llevaba bordado en el pecho. Su padre lo había humillado, despreciado por no ser quien esperaba que fuese; un chico débil y arrogante, pavoneándose con sus ropas elegantes pagas con oro, cumpliendo los recados de otros con altivez, como si fuese todo un honor; pero para él lo era; Robb había depositando en él su confianza y afecto, creyendo en su valía y, finalmente, le había fallado, cayendo en la traición para ganarse el favor, el amor de su progenitor, sin darse cuenta que su padre, el verdadero, había muerto decapitado tiempo atrás, Lord Stark, el hombre que le había enseñado a montar y a esgrimir una espada, aquel cuyos títulos ahora atesoraba. Y en aquello también había fracasado pues Balon Greyjoy jamás le respetaría, no sería nadie a sus ojos, le había abandonado a su suerte cuando no contaba con diez años, no era más que un vago recuerdo de un niño marchando para no volver jamás. Y no le había importado, nunca se había preocupado, no existía en su vida sólo representaba una ofensa de antaño que no se iba a olvidar, pero no tenía significado para su padre, no era nadie, ni ahora ni nunca, por mucho que tratase de demostrar su fuerza o su superioridad, jamás lograría brillar ante sus ojos, jamás sería tratado como a su heredero, como a su hijo.

Supo siempre quién era, el rehén de Ned Stark, la garantía de sumisión de su padre al Trono, pero jamás se le había tratado como tal, creciendo como uno más de la manada, gozando de los privilegios de su posición y de su amistad, ganando simpatías y amores con su sonrisa capaz y arrogante de quien se sabía superior, no por naturaleza, sino por posición. Y, aunque no le correspondiese, le habían hecho creer que era su derecho, para acabar siendo derribado por la verdad; no era nadie, un ser sin identidad que vagaba por el mundo buscando sin descanso un lugar al que llamar hogar.

Había traicionado al único a quien alguna vez le importó (y aún ahora, con el corazón devastado como las orgullosas torres del castillo y desgarrado como las hojas de los arcianos, sangre sobre nieve, frío sobre cálido), quien había estado a su lado, alguien que siempre sonreía al verle, que corría para alcanzarle, que, de algún modo, le admiraba como el hermano mayor que no tenía, como su mejor amigo, su compañero, su igual. Le había mentido para ganarse el afecto de un padre a quien no quería y, por ello ahora se consumía en la lenta agonía de saberse vencido, derrotado, en la tortura de no tener a nadie junto a él, de haber perdido para siempre a su familia, su lugar y a la única persona por la que sentía que merecía la pena ser un rehén o vivir un día más. Ahora eso le daba igual, Robb jamás le perdonaría, por mucho que le hubiese prometido amor eterno, por muchos besos robados y compartidos, por muchas miradas tiernas y cargadas de sentimientos y emoción; le había arrebatado su hogar, desmenuzado su familia, perturbado la paz ancestral de los arcianos, que le miraban con sus ojos rojos, acusadores. No, no podía regresar a su lado, por más que lo desease, por más que supiese que no volvería a dormir sin su perdón, sin verle una última vez. Pero era imposible, había logrado que le odiase, que todo el Norte clamase su muerte, la fría venganza muda latiendo por las paredes de Invernalia, cercándole al pasar. No era nadie, sólo un renegado, un traidor sin pasado ni futuro, pues su vida se había perdido en el mismo momento en que subió al barcoluengo para reunirse con su padre una última vez.


End file.
